


My life before you

by Gullity



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 17:52:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18254879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gullity/pseuds/Gullity
Summary: 两个写信写出感情也不知道的羞涩人儿





	My life before you

自光之战士离开伊修加德前往远东之国，已经过去了两年又三个星期的时间。艾默里克不是个爱计较时间的人，他也并不会刻意去关注，只需恰当即可。但有一件事是他不得不斟酌的——那就是信件的落款日期。  
虽说趁着邀请光到自家赴宴的机会，艾默里克壮着胆子和光达成了不时互通书信的约定，光也会在闲暇之余亲笔写下一封不算短的信件，细细与艾默里克分享旅行途中的见闻。但这样的互通来往并没有让艾默里克心中的蠢蠢欲动消停一些，反而如望梅止渴般，火苗日益蔓延点燃了整片森林，几个月才得见一两次的书信就像一捧水朝大火扑去，非但无济于事，反而让火焰又上窜几分。  
有关光的消息，哪怕不通过信件，从同盟军情报网中也能一点不落地汇报过来，内容与光的亲笔信大同小异，有时甚至比光的亲笔信还要来得快些。艾默里克往往先从同盟军哪里得知消息，再逐字逐句确认亲笔信的内容，方才能放下心，知道光确实没有故意挑着好的、平安的内容来应付自己。光在某年某月受伤了、光在某地结识了当地的蛮族……每听到有关她的事情，艾默里克立刻下意识地开始思考对策或是隐患，又瞬间反应过来自己沉不住气，坐立不安之时，他习惯性地坐到办公桌前展开一张干净的牛皮纸，把自己方才所考虑的对策和计划写成一封信。  
信件的开头无非都是这样的：“尊敬的英雄阁下，见信好”，仿佛公事公办般带有一副严肃的口吻。内容更不用说，除了对光的赞美就是例行公事的问候，偶尔轻松地带上几句玩笑话或是失礼的口语，还得在信件最后加一句“冒犯之处，我深表歉意”，搞得光哭笑不得，在某次信件中专门花费大力气写满了整整一页纸，控诉他这种不把自己当成亲密好友的行为，这才让艾默里克的拘礼有所改观。事实上，尽管提出互通信件的人是艾默里克，但他极少主动给光写信，大多时候都是等着光的信件送到，才当天修书一封让人立刻回信过去，并不是说他拘礼不敢写信，反而是因为艾默里克写的信实在太多了，每次听到光的动态他就忍不住要坐下好好写信替她谋划一番，等洋洋洒洒把该交代的事情都交代清楚，他又反应过来，消息传到自己耳朵里时事情说不定都解决了，再一看信件最后的落款日期，扶着额头自省了好久，默默把写好的信纸全部塞到最下面的抽屉里，和其他早先写好的信纸归拢一处。多时一天一封，少时也是一周一封，落款日期紧挨着，倒好像是对光的讨债似的，艾默里克痛定思痛，决定管住自己，只给光回信，不做多余的行为令她困扰。至于那些下意识写就的信件，艾默里克把它当成一种自我安慰，想起光时便写上一封，认认真真记住落款日期，然后就塞进最下面的抽屉里落灰，不再开启。  
两年又三个星期的时候，艾默里克收到了又一封来自光的亲笔书信。距离上次来信已经过去一个月了，艾默里克想，应该是个适合立刻回信的间隔期，坐在办公桌前展开信件仔细阅读起来。光似乎已经在着手多玛重建的诸多事宜，与帝国方面的冲突摩擦也减少了许多，她在信中这样感慨道：“从前我还是冒险者时，每天忙碌于不大不小的委托和工作，那时我的天地很小，志向远不如现在广阔，仔细想想，没有遇到艾默里克，没有踏入伊修加德之前，我不过是个碌碌无名的小冒险者，谁又能想到如今的我会拥有遍布艾欧泽亚的同伴，能为活跃在艾欧泽亚各地，甚至成为了英雄？”艾默里克在脑海中想象了一下初出茅庐的光，被大大小小麻烦事弄得灰头土脸的样子，顿时忍俊不禁。信件的最后，光用半开玩笑的口吻问道：“不知道从前的艾默里克是不是也像现在这样，整天把自己锁在办公室里呢？”  
光半开玩笑的问题倒是问住艾默里克了，在遇到光之前，艾默里克确实也把自己锁在办公室中每日忙碌事务，千年龙诗战争结束，他也仍是忙碌于伊修加德的事务，但与从前相比，一切都天翻地覆了。艾默里克靠在椅子上，开始回顾遇到光之后的点点滴滴，神圣裁判所、终卫要塞、教皇厅、云雾街……伊修加德没有一处未曾留下光的脚步，她就像革命的鲜红旗帜，飘荡在伊修加德上空，在这面旗帜下，经历过变革的每个有志之士不过是捍卫了自己心中的信念。而艾默里克自己，他觉得心中的信念始终一致，但又隐隐约约感觉到了不同，他无法形容这种改变，于是他放下了拿在手中的羽毛笔，转而开始思考自己的改变。  
这一次艾默里克的回信延后了许多天，他始终在思考如何回答光的问题。或许他可以也用半开玩笑的口吻告诉她，艾默里克从前是一位心有余而力不足的骑士总长；或许也可以直截了当的告诉她，艾默里克与从前相比并未改变，始终在为伊修加德的繁荣而不懈努力，就像光在为艾欧泽亚奔走那般。  
无论用什么语句去描述，都不是艾默里克想要表达的意思，他头一次觉得自己的词汇如此匮乏，竟然找不到合适的话语去答复。他自省是否自己想的太过复杂，但假如用一句简单的“遇到你之前，我不过是被父亲放弃的私生子兼骑士总长”去回复，艾默里克打从心里无法原谅自己。  
如此纠结辗转中，空无一字的信纸就这样放置了半个月之久。按照惯例，艾默里克的回信不出五天定会到光的手上，但这次竟然过去半月依然毫无动静，光疑惑之余开始胡思乱想，是否伊修加德出现了意外状况，以至于他无暇回复？再一思考艾默里克平常回信总是报喜不报忧的谨慎言辞，光更是觉得自己的想法坐实了，一颗心高悬起来。  
“既然担心就回去看看呗。”飞燕拍着光的肩膀说道。“多玛都重建得差不多了，你难道还等着看帝国毁灭不成？”  
光乐了，也没和飞燕多客气，简单收拾了下行囊便踏上回黄金港的船只。  
又是一周过去了，艾默里克的信件只写了一个铁打不动的开头。他在深夜的办公室里静静守着桌上昏黄的油灯，白天的事务还剩一部分没有处理完，此时堆在桌上，艾默里克看着那些文件，如果自己对露琪亚说工作没做完，不做了的话，不知露琪亚会是什么表情。想到这里，他低头暗自笑了笑，突然灵光一闪，连忙抚平卷成一卷的信纸，用镇纸压住了，抬笔匆匆写起来。中途偶尔停下来斟酌用词，他又暗骂自己臭毛病改不掉，笑着继续投入地书写。写到一半，他突然觉得“尊敬的英雄阁下”几个字格外碍眼，当即抬笔几下划掉，头一次不在乎信纸整洁与否，大胆地在旁边直接写上称谓：“光”。  
光夙夜赶到伊修加德，熟门熟路地摸到忘忧骑士亭外，远远看见属于艾默里克的窗口透出昏黄的光芒，松了口气，推门走进去。许是时间太晚，平日跟在艾默里克左右的露琪亚没见到影子，只有几个值班的骑士，见光进来，连忙起立问候，光摆摆手示意，众骑士提了句“艾默里克大人还在办公室”，光感激地点点头，自顾自朝办公室快步走去。  
艾默里克似乎正在办公桌前投入地写着什么，连光推门进去也不曾在意，只当是露琪亚又来劝说自己休息，头也不抬，低声说了句：“忙完这些就去休息。”没想道“露琪亚”一声不吭直接走到桌前，俯下身好奇地问：“在忙什么呢？”  
艾默里克吓了一跳，差点把手上的笔甩出去，回头一看是光笑意吟吟地站在身旁，不知道为何下意识地掩住信纸，等他反应过来已经晚了，光显然被他这一动作引起好奇心，从艾默里克差劲的掩盖下抽出信纸，一边说着“失礼了”，一边坏笑着阅读起来。光只看了开头，就有些讶异地瞟了艾默里克一眼，艾默里克坐立不安地侧过头去，心脏紧张得险些要跳出来。光阅读速度很快，她迅速浏览一遍，神情渐渐平缓下来，有些动容地读了第二遍。  
整个办公室寂静极了，艾默里克坐在一旁大气不敢出，许久，他才从眼角余光中看到光像是悲伤又像是喜悦的神情，她叹了口气，把信纸递给他。“艾默里克。”光的眼睛亮晶晶的，在黑夜里紧紧盯住艾默里克，轻声叫他。“我想要你念给我听，可以吗？”  
鬼使神差地，艾默里克点点头接了过去，颤声念出第一个字：“……光。”他停顿了一下，抬头观察光的反应，光靠在办公桌上，眼中有什么美丽而深邃的东西在灯光下闪烁，艾默里克看不清。“……我曾无数次想过，在遇见你之前，艾默里克是什么样的，答案大多是你早已清楚的事实——骑士总长，教皇的私生子，博雷尔家领养的独子。”  
艾默里克的声音低沉而柔和，抑扬顿挫地朗诵声调，好像在说什么甜蜜的睡前故事。“过去的我确实如你想象那样，总是把自己锁在办公室里埋头工作，现在亦如此，但在遇到你之后，艾默里克从内到外有了许多改变，但我却无法用任何词语形容这样的感觉，我仍然是我，但我又好像不再是从前的我了。这样的改变让如今的我十分满足而自豪，所以我忍不住会思考，如果没有遇到你，我又会怎样？答案几乎立刻便浮现上来——如果不曾遇见光，我还会是那个纠结而矛盾的自己，有心无力地面对伊修加德的腐烂，每一次奋起反抗都微弱得像是飞蛾扑火。被父皇扣押住那一刻我就意识到，如果没有遇到你，仅凭自身力量很难达成夙愿。”  
光的视线错开了，落到虚无某处，艾默里克停下来，不知是否有令光厌恶的用词语句，心里懊悔了无数遍。正为难时，光又幽幽地转过头，把眼神投向他，带着渴求的光芒：“继续……我想听。”  
艾默里克深吸一口气，把目光放回信纸上，尽量不去想光那番复杂而惹人怜爱的神情是何用意，继续念道。“光历经艰难，才从冒险者脱变为当之无愧的英雄，而在这过程中，我不仅能够见证和陪伴你走过蜕变，还能够尽我所能给予你一些微不足道的帮助。感激已不足以表达我对你的敬爱。光，我从你身上见证了成长，而自身亦随之得到成长，哈罗妮保佑，让我有幸在无边长夜中遇见一盏美丽且优秀的明灯，能够远眺着新星在东方冉冉升起，于我而言便是极大的幸福。战争神曾把您送到我的身边，那么我想，当战争结束之时，我们必将再会。”  
一封信已念完，艾默里克静静听着光的叹息，没有立刻抬头去探索她的表情，光的侧脸隐没在灯火的阴影之后，喃喃地又念了一遍最后那句话：“战争神曾把您送到我身边，那么我想，战争结束之时，我们必将再会。”  
艾默里克注意到光的话语中称谓并未改变，心猛地跳了跳，不可置信地抬头，缓缓看进光的眼里。光背着手，如水般的眼神毫不避讳地看向艾默里克，似乎想从他的眼神中找到自己想要的答案，艾默里克从未如此刻觉得光的眼神如一汪盈满月色的泉水，连她身后的灯火也无法夺走半分光辉，吸引着他一头跌了进去。回过神时，他不知何时与光贴面凝视彼此，艾默里克被自己大胆的举措吓得激灵，刚想转身后退，温热湿润的感觉从脸颊上一闪而过，快到险些令他以为是幻觉。  
艾默里克回过头，光还是背起手靠在桌沿的样子，只是脸色微红，侧过头去避开他的目光，有些不好意思地支吾道：“我……回来了……”  
“嗯。”艾默里克微愣，随即展颜一笑。“你回来了。”


End file.
